Home sick part one
One day Phineas and Ferb where in their yard playing baseball when all of a sudden *grrr* "Ferb, Perry's hungry! Phineas exclaimed. "Do you have the platypus food?" Ferb shruged then all of a sudden "Boys, I got some stuff from the store. Would you mind helping me carry these bags in?" said Mrs. Flynn. "Sure not a prob mom, said Phineas. *grrrr* "Oh mom, did you get Perry's food?" "Yes it's in the cabinet, when was the last time you fed him?" Mrs. Flynn said. "Last night. Poor little guy. Here Perry, here you go!" "Perry! Perry?" Phineas said *Perry enters lair* Major Monogram: Good Morning agent P, sorry to disturb your breakfast but this is important! Doctor Doofenshimrtz is creating the Adult-Inator! *Perry rolls eyes* It turns little annoying children into mature adults; your job is to track down this ray and find Doofenshimitz. He is in one of the kids' yards now. Good luck! *Perry runs off to go look for him* "Ferb, where's Perry?" Phineas said. *Ferb shrugs* "I don't know what to do today... hmmm... I got it!!! You know how Marabella is from Texas and all right? Let's give her a Thank you/Welcome party southern style! We need wheel barrows, butter, cows, hmm... what else oh yeah!" *Phineas writes everything down* "This and this... and food... and last but not least... A Blue Barn, that looks like Marabellas old one. Let me make a call "Blow torch city... Yeah I'll hold." Phineas said. After two hours of building and Planing Let's see if Marabella's home," Ferb thought Marabella was cool so he decided to come along. *Ding dong* *door opens* "Hiya, guys!" Marabella's eyes light up. "Hey Marabella can you come over? We got a surprise for you! "Sure! I love surpises!" "Ok Marabella close your eyes and i will lead you to our yard." Phineas said. *giggles* "Phineas are we there yet?" Marabella said. "Almost, Phineas said. You can open now!" Marabella opened her eyes and stared... Marabella was stunned but had a heart ache. She thought it was real sweet of Phineas to plan this, but she was very homesick. "Marabella? you there?" Phineas said waving his hand over her eyes. "Huh? What, sorry! Oh Phineas, you didn't have to do this for me..." Marabella said ache coming up her throat. Phineas said "Yes I did, you deserve it! You saved our butts yesterday!" "Hehe, oh that, it was no prob really!" she said smiling a bit. "The others should be here, and the whole neighborhood wants to meet you! I told them all about you!" Phineas exclaimed. Marabella blushes "The whole neighborhood?" Marabella said softly. "Yup, why? You don't seem to have a problem with meeting new people Marabella?" Phineas said to her. "no, not at all, it's just..." "Hey look Isabella is here!" said Phineas. "Hey Phineas! I heard there was a party in town! So who is it for?" She said curiously. "It's for Marabella! You remeber her don't you? You should because she saved our butts!" Phineas exclaimed. Marabella felt hot beam across her face. "Oh, yeah thanks." Isabella muttered under her sleeve. Marabella wanted to have a least one friend in Danville who was a girl so she decided to talk to Isabella while waiting. "Hey Isabella whats up?" she said cheerfully. "Oh, nothing much, hey can I ask you somthing... Isabella whispered. "Sure, anything." said Marabella. Can me and my Fireside Girls have a battle between yours to see who is the best. Isabella said in a kinda friendly tone. Marabella got upset, not about winning or lossing, homesick upset! "Well gee, Isabella, I wish I could but they're still in Texas it would take them hours to get here!" Marabella said. "Oh, I see your scared your going to lose aren't you?" She said in a competitive tone. "No I ain't scared! I am being honest, Isabella! I miss my troop very much and I would love for them to come!" Marabella said strongly. "Well good, call 'em up!" Isabella replied. "I-I can't... They don't have phones and I am not their leader anymore. I am really sorry, Isabella." "Oh, well that's too bad my troop is coming later anyway they always help Phineas with his projects. I know he likes me for my leadership and my helpfulness! I am the best Troop leader in all of America!" she said proudly. "That's great Isabella! I am a good leader too ya know, if I wasn't I wouldn't have been chosen." "Oh." said Isabella with a little voice. "Everyone's coming this way!" said Phineas. Thousands of poeple were coming, along with Isabella's troop Marabella was feeling sick all of a sudden, not being nervous, but this was just to much for her! To be continued (Part 2 is up) Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages